Beth and Scarlet: Off to Konoha We Go!
by Laffy50
Summary: Beth and Scarlet are two girls fresh out of stalker school. They're sent on a three year long mission to stalk a thirteen year old boy name,Uchiha Itachi. They are then faced with a life changing decision; save a young boy's life or keep the stalker code.
1. Kakashisama!

Beth and Scarlet: Off to Konoha We Go!  
>Chapter One: Kakashi-sama!<p>

**Rule # 1: When stalkers first graduate, they are placed in groups of two or more.**

"Congratulations you two," the headmistress stated, not looking at the girls, "You are now official stalkers."

Beth and Scarlet high-fived and stepped forward to receive their stalker gear.

"Let's get this over with you old hag!" yelled Beth as she stuck her tongue out at the head mistress.

The head mistress glared at Beth and then continued on as if nothing happened. She then pulled put two black backpacks and handed them to the girls.

Immediately, Beth dumped everything out of her bag and onto the floor and picked up the nearest item.

Beth fumbled with it for a while until she glared at it, "Ok, I give up! What is this crap?"

"It's a voice changer, idiot!" Scarlet snatched the microphone out of Beth's hand and spoke into it, "And this is how you use it," said Scarlet with a drastically deep voice.

Beth reached for the microphone, "Cool! Let me try!"

"No, you're too stupid."

"Scarlet don't make me-"

"ENOUGH!" screamed the head mistress, "Take your assignment and LEAVE!"

Scarlet glared at the head mistress, picked up the assignment and walked out the door.

Beth quickly picked up her gear and raced after Scarlet, "Hey, wait up!"

The head mistress pulled out a bottle of vodka and took a long sip, "Please forgive me Konoha."

**Rule # 2: Never go anywhere without your gear.**

Scarlet ran down the hall with Beth hot on her heels. She suddenly stopped, causing Beth to painfully collide into her and fall back on the floor.

"Ow! Why'd you stop?" yelled Beth.

Scarlet smiled as she helped Beth up, "Are you ready to see the world and do our first assignment?"

"Heck yeah! What do we have to do?" Beth's shining eyes conveyed her eagerness.

"The file says we have to travel to a place called Konoha and keep tabs on a boy named, Uchiha Itachi."

"That's a weird name…is he cute?" Beth asked in a sing-song voice as she reached for the photo.

"He's five years older than you, and is that all you can ever think about?" Scarlet sighed and slapped Beth's hand away, "Stop that."

Beth pouted, "I can't help it!"

"Whatever… let's go already. I want to hurry up and get out of this dump," Scarlet stated while continuing toward the door.

Beth eagerly followed, "Look out world! Here comes Beth and Scarlet!

* * *

><p><strong>Rule # 3: Stalkers must know when to be quiet. This is important so that you never reveal yourself during a mission.<strong>

"YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT US LOST!"

Beth flinched at Scarlet's volume, and shyly poked her fingers together, "Um, would you quiet down? Stalkers aren't supposed to yell…"

Scarlet glared at Beth furiously, "We're lost in this stupid forest, with no food or water mind you, and you're worrying about me YELLING?"

"Just calm-"

"And what are you two young girls doing by yourselves in this forest?"

Beth and Scarlet jumped, "W-Who's there?" Scarlet stuttered.

A young man with gray hair walked out of the shadows, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…"

Beth glared, "You didn't scare me!"

"Anyways," the man continued, "Why are you girls out here?"

"Because, a certain idiot got us lost," said Scarlet bluntly.

"I'm not an idiot," Beth retorted, "Stupid!"

"Why, you little-"

"Calm down, you little brats," the man sighed, "Just tell me where you're going, and I may be able to help you."

"We're going to Konoha…old man," said Beth.

The gray haired man's eye twitched. Oh, how he wished he had no morals so he could… oh wait! He _didn't_have any morals!

"That's Kakashi-sama to you, brat!" yelled Kakashi as he swatted Beth on the head.

"Ow!" yelled Beth as she ran behind her friend, "Protect me Scarlet!"

Kakashi sighed, "Look, I'm not going to hurt you… and if you tell me why you're going to Konoha I can probably help you."

**Rule # 4 and 5: Never reveal your assignment to anyone. Not even if you think they are trustworthy. Stalkers must also be good actors.**

Scarlet mentally cursed. She needed to think of a reason and fast!

"Um…uh…"

"We have no place else to go Kakashi-sama…" Beth quietly interrupted, with a dejected look on her face.

Kakashi looked at them with newfound pity. He had guessed they were orphans, but now he could be sure.

"It's all right…you don't have to talk about it. I understand," Kakashi said as he started walking toward Konoha, "You can follow me."

Beth followed Kakashi as Scarlet watched, shocked. Who would have ever thought that loud mouth Beth was a good actor? It looks like she was going to have to learn a few things from Beth…

"Scarlet, are you coming?"

Shaken from her thoughts, Scarlet looked up and saw that Kakashi and Beth were waiting for her.

"Oh, um, yeah!" yelled Scarlet as she ran to catch up with them.

As they continued walking, Scarlet drifted back to her thoughts from earlier.  
>Screw that, there was no way she was asking for Beth's help with anything.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, so this is where you guys will be staying!" Kakashi yelled as he threw the door open and walked in.<p>

Beth and Scarlet slowly walked in while taking in their surroundings.

"So…is this a house?" questioned Beth.

Kakashi stared at her. Was she joking? By the look of innocence on her face, there was no doubt she wasn't.

"Well, no not exactly. The technical term is an apartment, but I guess people could consider this a house," Kakashi explained.

"Cool! Does come with a bed?" asked Scarlet.

"Yes!" Kakashi exclaimed, "And just in case you girls don't feel comfortable by yourselves in a new place, Hokage-sama ordered someone to come and check on you guys daily."

"Thanks Kakashi-sama~!" Scarlet and Beth yelled in unison.

"No problem! Anyways I have to go, so I'll see you brats later," Kakashi said as he jumped out the window and headed toward the Hokage's office.  
>There was something weird about those two girls, and Kakashi was going to make sure the Hokage kept a close eye on them.<p>

_**AN: Hello everyone! I just had another story idea and I liked it so much, I decided to share it with ya'll! I did plan this story to be a series, but that depends on how this one goes. So if you like this story and want me to write it into a series, let me know!**__**  
><strong>__**P.S. Yes, the girls did meet the Hokage, but I was too lazy to write that scene…**_


	2. Noisy Neighbors

Beth and Scarlet: Off to Konoha We Go!

Chapter Two: Noisy Neighbors

*CRASH!*

Beth's eyes shot open and glanced at the clock:

2:30 a.m.

She slowly sat up and looked around for the source of the noise.

Nothing…  
><em><br>'I guess that must mean the noise is-'_

*CRACK!*

_'-coming from the neighbors,'_ Beth thought with a sigh.

Beth slowly got out of the bed and headed for the door, "I'm going out for a bit, Scarlet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever," Scarlet sleepily rolled over, "Just don't be out for too long."

"I won't," replied Beth. She then stepped outside and was met with the shocking sight of three men beating up a young blonde boy.

"P-please stop," whispered the boy.

"NO! YOU DESERVE TO DIE, DEMON!" yelled one of the men as he pulled out a knife.  
><em><br>'Demon? Why did they call that little boy a demon? Is there- NO! It doesn't matter! I'm going to save him no matter what!'_ Beth thought as she got in a fighting stance.

**Rule # 6: When a life is in danger, don't hesitate to risk your own life to save it.**

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Beth screamed as she kicked the man with a knife in the face, "IF YOU TOUCH HIM, I'LL KILL YOU!"

The man fell to the ground, startled, "What the heck? You're going to pay for that you little brat! Attack her, boys!"

The man's companions simply stared at him.

"Who died and made you boss?" asked one of the other guys.

"Well, um…"

"Whatever, I'm out of here!"

"Me too!" agreed the third guy as the two walked off.

Beth smirked, "I suggest you join your two buddies, before I bash your face into the floor."

The man swallowed nervously, "Whatever, I don't want to be seen talking to a bunch of brats anyways!"

"THEN LEAVE!"

The guy quickly scrambled away, leaving Beth alone with the blonde haired kid.

"Are you okay kid?" asked Beth.

The boy looked at Beth, fear evident in his eyes,

"A-are you going to h-hurt me?" he managed to ask.

Beth smiled playfully, "Of course not! Why would I save you just so I can hurt you?"

"Well, I guess that doesn't make much sense…"

"Anyways, my name's Beth! What's yours, kid?"

The blonde boy smiled, "Naruto."

"That's a cool name, Naruto! I know this is sudden, but… do you want to stay with me and my friend? I know I wouldn't want to stay by myself if something like this happened to me…Not that I'm saying your weak! I just think you should stay over so I can treat your wounds!" Beth babbled as she helped Naruto up.

Naruto smiled softly, "Ok, I'll stay with you."

"Yay! That's great-"

"BETH, WHERE ARE YOU? I HEARD NOISES!" yelled Scarlet as she ran out of the apartment, "DON'T WORRY! I'M-"

"You're late, idiot," Beth interrupted.

Scarlet looked confused, "But I thought I heard-"

There were three guys attacking this kid," Beth pointed to Naruto, "So I helped him out and now he's spending the night at our place." Beth explained as she grabbed Naruto's hand and led him inside the apartment.

Scarlet glared at Beth's retreating figure, "Gosh, you're so rude! I'm going back to bed!"

Scarlet walked back into the apartment, crawled into her bed, and was soon fast asleep.

Naruto silently observed as Beth treated his wounds.

"Why are you so nice to me Beth? Didn't you hear all those mean things those guys said about me?" asked Naruto.

Beth glanced at Naruto, "Why would I care about what a bunch of idiots have to say?"

"Well, it's just…no one's ever been this nice to me."

"Everyone must be stupid then, because you're a nice kid!"

Naruto blushed, "Oh…"

Beth stood after treating Naruto's last wound, "That should be enough!" Beth yawned and fell on the couch, "You can take my bed, Naruto."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, and feel free to call me if you need anything."

"Ok," Naruto replied as he crawled into the bed, "Thanks for everything Beth, and goodnight."

"You're welcome…night, kid."

**Rule # 7: Stalkers must be careful not to become attached to anyone during their missions.**

* * *

><p>The sun's rays shined brightly on Beth causing her eyes to flutter open.<p>

"Ugh… it's too early to be awake," Beth yawned.

Beth sat up and realized she had slept on the couch. Why in the world was she on the couch?

Scarlet walked out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in her hand,

"I see you're awake."

"Scarlet, why was I sleeping on the couch?" Beth asked while subduing another yawn.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "How can you forget about Naruto?"

"Who's Naruto?" Beth glanced around lazily, trying to recall.

A teary eyed blonde boy walked in, "Y-you don't remember m-me?"

"Oh, yes, I remember you! You're that kid, Naruto, from last night!" yelled Beth.

"I see your moment of stupidity is over. You'll have to forgive her Naruto, she always does that," Scarlet explained.

"So you didn't forget about me?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No! Of course-"

"What are you brats talking about?" asked Kakashi.

Scarlet and Beth screamed as Naruto stared at Kakashi.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi ignored Naruto and glared at the girls, "Why is Naruto in your apartment?"

Scarlet glared back at Kakashi defiantly, "There's no need to glare at us! We were just trying to help him out!"

Beth looked offended, "Excuse you! There was no 'we'! It was me!"

"Anyways, Naruto was being attacked and Beth helped him," Scarlet offered.

"That still doesn't explain why Naruto is here…"

"I offered to let him spend the night you nosey old man!" Beth cut him off.

"It's Kakashi-sama brat!"

Kakashi silently went over the girl's story in his head. While it seemed a little suspicious, everything did seem to add up…

"I guess you're telling the truth," Kakashi decided.

"Of course they are!" yelled Naruto, "Beth saved my life! Why would she lie about that?"

"Calm down kid, I was just making sure," Kakashi sighed.

"Is that all you want, Kakashi-sama?" asked Scarlet.

"Hm? Oh, right! I also wanted to tell you not to go running off by yourselves," said Kakashi.

"What? Why?" screeched Beth.

"Because I said so, now if you don't like my rule…too bad for you," Kakashi chuckled.

Beth pouted, "You suck."

"Cut it out or I won't show you around the village," the older man replied.

"NO! WE'RE SORRY!" yelled Beth and Scarlet together.

Kakashi winced, "You don't have to be so loud, you know."

Scarlet smiled, "Can Naruto come with us?"

* * *

><p>"-and this is the Uchiha Compound," said Kakashi.<p>

Naruto, Beth, and Scarlet stared at the compound in awe; This place was HUGE!

"Do you live here, Kakashi-sama?" asked Scarlet.

"No this place is for Uchiha family members only."

"What makes Uchihas so special?" Beth interrogated.

"Well you see..." Kakashi started.

"We're the best at everything!" yelled a dark haired boy as he hopped down from a tree.

Scarlet raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, "And who exactly are you?"

Naruto growled, "That's Sasuke-teme!"

"Oh! Nice to meet you Sasuke-teme!" Beth and Scarlet greeted.

Sasuke charged at them, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING A TEME?"

"Calm down, Sasuke-teme!" yelled Beth.

A young teenage boy with long hair walked over and grabbed Sasuke by his collar, "Cut it out Sasuke."

"B-but they called me a teme nii-san!" Sasuke complained.

"That's no reason to start acting like one," the teen glared at a snickering Kakashi, "And why didn't you stop them Kakashi-san?"

"Well you see Itachi-san…I didn't feel like it."  
><em><br>'Itachi? That name sounds familiar,'_ Beth thought.

"Whatever, we're going home," Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, "Now," Itachi added.

Sasuke pouted, "Alright! Jeez, you're such a kill joy nii-san…"

"Hn," Itachi grunted as he and Sasuke disappeared.

"…Anyways…" said Kakashi as he and Naruto continued walking.

"Hey Scarlet? Why did that guy's name sound so familiar?" a puzzled Beth asked.

"I don't know…Uchiha Itachi," Scarlet murmured.

Suddenly, Beth and Scarlet's eyes went wide.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Scarlet started.

"…Is our mission!" Beth yelled.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I finally got a beta reader to edit my story!**

**Many thanks to iamsarcasm!**


	3. Our Mission Begins!

Beth and Scarlet: Off to Konoha We Go!

Chapter Three: Our Mission Begins!

"Scarlet," Beth whispered, "we have to go to his house, now."

"Yes I know! But how are we going to get away from Kakashi and Naruto?" asked Scarlet.

"Don't worry about that, just follow my lead." Said Beth, with a plan already formulating in her head.

"Kakashi-sama, I'm sorry, but can we cut this tour short?" Beth grimaced. "My stomach is killing me."

"You shouldn't let a little stomach ache ruin your day," said Kakashi.

"I don't think you understand Kakashi-sama! These 'stomach aches'_ really _hurt." Scarlet added, finally catching on.

Kakashi thought for a few moments and then paled, "Hope you feel better!" Kakashi yelled as he grabbed Naruto and disappeared.

Scarlet and Beth burst out laughing and high-fived, "Success!"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as Beth and Scarlet slowly made their way to the next house. They had spent hours going door to door in search of Itachi's house, and so far they had be unsuccessful.<p>

"How much longer do we have to do this?" asked Scarlet as she adjusted her fake mustache.

"Until we find him!" yelled Beth.

"But it's so hot…" Scarlet complained.

"Don't you dare complain! Atleast you're not the one who has to be in this small, stinky trashcan!"

**Rule # 8: Stalkers must be ready to use anything and everything as a disguise.**

Scarlet groaned and continued pushing, "Be quiet, we're at the next house," she said as she rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" said a familiar childish voice.

"Cleaning service," said Scarlet in her best man voice.

The door suddenly flew open and Sasuke stared at Scarlet with childlike innocence, "We have maids?"

"O-Of course!" Scarlet nervously replied.

"Cool!" Sasuke cheered as he ushered Scarlet in, "you start with my room!"

"Whatever you want."

"Follow me!" Sasuke commanded as he headed for the stairs, "I'll show you where my room is."

Scarlet silently followed while looking around, 'I wonder where Itachi's room is…?' Scarlet thought. 'Maybe if I ask Sasuke, he'll tell me."

"Hey kid, do you have an older brother or something?"

"Yup! His name is Itachi,but you can't clean his room. He doesn't like anyone in his room," Sasuke explained.

"I'll keep that in mind…hey! Could you show me where his room is so I don't accidently go in there? Scarlet asked as she silently pleaded Sasuke would fall for her stupid plan.

"Hm…that seems logical! His room is right next to mine!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pointed to the door, left of his.

"Thanks! And I guess I'll be done in about thirty minutes."

"Ok, I'll be downstairs if you need me," said Sasuke as he tripped down the stairs.

"Beth you can come out now," whispered Scarlet.

Beth instantly stood up, "Finally! My legs were starting to go to-"

"Be quiet! Do you want us to get caught?" Scarlet hissed.

"My bad."

"Anyways," Scarlet turned around, "we only have thirty minutes to search Itachi's room and make our escape."

When Scarlet didn't receive a reply, she turned around and saw that Beth was gone and Itachi's door was open.

Furious, Scarlet stomped in, "Beth!"

"Shh! I'm reading!" yelled Beth as she flipped the page in what seemed to be a journal.

"Is that his journal?"

"Yeah, but it's so boring! It was too many weird words," said Beth as she tossed the book on the ground.

"Hey that could be valuable info!" Scarlet screeched while picking up the journal, "you do remember our mission right?"

"Stalk Uchiha Itachi, yes I remember it…I wonder if he wears boxers or briefs?" said Beth as she started her search for Itachi's underwear drawer.

"…You know, sometimes I wonder if you're really an eight year old girl or some hormonal sixteen year old stuck in an eight year old girl's body."

"Most likely the second one," said Beth as she held up a pair of briefs, "hehehe! I knew it!"

Suddenly they heard a pair of heavy footsteps make their way up the stairs, followed by a pair of lighter footsteps.

"Nii-san! Guess what?"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"While you were gone, a maid came over and offered to clean the house!"

"You didn't let him in, did you?"

"W-well…"

"Sasuke! You know you're not suppose to let strangers into the house!"

"But-"

"No buts! Just show me where he is!"

Beth and Scarlet mentally panicked, "Crap we gotta get out of here!" whispered Beth as she opened the window and jumped out, "hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" Scarlet yelled as she rushed to put everything how it was, "they can't know that we were in here!"

"Forget about that! Just come on!"

"Fine!" yelled Scarlet as threw the trashcan out the window and hopped out.

As soon as Scarlet's feet hit the ground, the door opened.

"Someone's been in here…" said Itachi.

**Rule # 9: When going through someone's stuff you must put everything back exactly how it was before, so no one will know you were there.**

* * *

><p>Beth and Scarlet ran. They didn't stop or look back in fear of getting caught. When they did finally stop, they were already back at their apartment.<p>

"T-That was t-too close." Scarlet stuttered, out of breath.

"Y-Yeah," Beth agreed, "how about we stay away from that place for a while?"

"Uhuh…Oh wait! I just remembered something!" yelled Scarlet.

"What?"

Scarlet smirked as she pulled out Itachi's journal.

"Scarlet I can't believe you stole his journal!" yelled Beth, shocked.

"I didn't _steal _it! I _borrowed _it!" Scarlet explained.

"Big difference."

"Anyways, I borrowed it so we could decode it and find out a little more about Itachi."

Beth stared at Scarlet, "We?"

"Yes we! We're supposed to be working together on this!"

"Fine, but you take a crack at it first."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I've already figured out- OH MY GOSH!" screamed Scarlet as she dropped the journal on the ground.

"What?"

Scarlet fell on her knees, "H-He!"

"He what?" Beth demanded.

"He killed his cousin!"

**A.N.: Sorry for the wait everyone, but now the real action is about to begin! It would be helpful if you guys could help me with coming up with stalker rules, because I find those hard work. If you have an ideas, just leave them in your review, and I'll be sure to credit you! **

**REVIEW! \(^w^)/**


End file.
